


Akko and the cogs

by JackFloweyDan (orphan_account)



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), Cuphead (Video Game), Little Witch Academia, Roblox (Video Game), The Emoji Movie (2017), Toontown Online
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Crossover, Original Character(s), Other, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/F/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: Its a normal day until robots start invading luna nova





	Akko and the cogs

It was a regular day, akko was eating breakfast

Akko: why is there potato pancocks i dont like pankcakes   
Lotte: Shut the hell up akko

Then gazspacho from chowder came with a flunky behind him

:gaspacho: EVERYONE RUN ITS A COG™TASTROFY!!!!!!!!!¡ I NEED ALL UR PIES

Gaspatio tyen took the pies out of luna novas lunchroom and thew them at the cog™ which then the cog™ exploded

Noob noob: oh snappy

Akko looked out side as she saw cogs™ taking over her school

Diana:we must stop them

Akko:ok

Meanwhile somewhere else...


End file.
